Einsteiger Guide von Keurelle
Dies ist eine (etwas gekürzte) Übersetzung von Keurelles Einsteiger Guide (Link zum Originalpost). Übersetzung basiert auf meinen bescheidenen Englischkenntnissen, Übersetzungsfehler vorbehalten. Bei einigen englische Begriffe (zB Städtenamen, etc) deren Übersetzung mir nicht bekannt ist, habe ich die englische Bezeichnung beibehalten. Von Keurelle Hi alle! Hier ist ein kleines Tutorial für Einsteiger! Es ist wirklich schwer, in dieses Spiel einzusteigen. Leider gibt es eine Menge von potentiell guten Spielern, die aufhören, weil es schwer ist, und weil sie es nicht verstehen. Hiermit fällt der Einstieg hoffentlich leichter. 1. Die Fähigkeiten und Berufe Der größte Teil des Spiels basiert auf den Fähigkeiten, es gibt 6 Basis- und zwei Fortgeschrittene-Fähigkeiten. Jede davon hat jeweils 3 Berufe (oder 2, wenn einer noch nicht freigeschalten ist). Man kann, aber man muss nicht alle 3 Berufe einer Fähigkeit lernen. Aber um einen Beruf zu lernen, muss man die Fähigkeit beherrschen. (Um 'Steinabbau' zu erhalten, muss man Stein als Fähigkeit haben, aber wenn man 'Steinabbau' hat, braucht man nicht die anderen Stein-Berufe zu lernen). Es kostet 50 Silver pro Fähigkeit und 1 Silber pro Beruf (10g für Handel). Um zu wissen, wo man es lernen kann, öffnet man das "Character" Fenster und per Mouse-over über die entsprechende Fähigkeit (bzw. Beruf) fahren und der Ausbildungsort wird, wenn bekannt, angezeigt. Basis Fähigkeiten: * Metall: Erzabbau, Verhüttung, Schmieden. Diese Berufe basiern auf der Herstellung von Waffen, Werkzeugen und Rüstungen. * Stein: Steinabbau, Steinmetzerei, Maurerei. Diese Berufe basieren auf dem Abbau von Stein, um daraus Waffen, Werkzeuge, Strukturen oder Verzierungen zu bauen. * Fauna: Jagen, Zähmen, Züchten. Wahrscheinlich die nützlichsten Berufe. Du musst diese Fähigkeit beherrschen, um Dungeons und Quests vor dem ersten Gasthaus zu machen. Es basiert auf der Arbeit mit Tieren (in beiden Wortbedeutungen). * Flora: Kräuterkunde, Gärtnern, Trankwesen. Diese Fähigkeit basiert auf der Arbeit mit Natur und Pflanzen. Ernte Pflanzen und braue Zaubertränke, welche dir für einige Zeit Fertigkeits-Boni verleihen. Du kannst auch Rezepte für bessere Tränke entdecken, weil die Effekte sich mit den Zutaten ändern. * Holz: Holzfällen, Schreinern, Zimmerei. Diese Fähigkeit basiert darauf Bäume zu fällen und sie in Bretter und anschließend zu Strukturen, Waffen, Schilde zu verarbeiten. * Mode: Schneidern, Gerben, Juwelierskunst. Diese Fähigkeit basiert auf der Herstellung von Kleidern, Juwelen und Rüstungen. Mit Ressourcen von anderen Gewerben kannst du alles mögliche herstellen. Fortgeschrittene Fähigkeiten: * Forschung: Ingenieurwesen, Alchemie, Metasophie * Soziales: Führung, Handel, Spionage 2. Was tun, nachdem ich das Tutorial beendet habe? Meiner Meinung nach ist das Beste, zunächst sein Haupt-Gewerbe auszubauen, dann einige Quests zu machen um an Geld zu kommen. Das nächste Ziel ist genug Geld, um einen "Firm Leather Armor" (? Lederrüstung) von einem NPCs zu kaufen, eine gute Waffe und Fauna, um Hublors zu zähmen . 2.1 Quests In diesem Spiel gibt es NPCs, die dir Quests geben, von einigen bekommt man Gegenstände, von anderen Geld. Sie alle haben unterschiedliche Ziele und Belohnungen. Denke, der beste Weg anzufangen ist der "Mave Quest" in Falkonien Besucher District. Anschliessend die Quest "My Apprentice" (Mein Lehrling?) in Tissen. Dann nach Hawkoria zurück und die letzten Aufgaben in Lanfar erledigen (Nicht vergessen, zuvor die Quest "A friend in Need" (Ein Freund in Not) zu erledigen, wirklich hilfreich). Einige Quests sind nicht freigegeben, weil Du nicht über die Fähigkeit verfügst oder einige benötigte Quests zum entsperren noch unerledigt sind. 2.2 NPCs In diesem Spiel gibt es NPCs, die Dir Gegenstände und Ressourcen verkaufen. Angebotene Gegenstände können begrenz oder unbegrenzt verfügbar sein. Wenn sie unbegrenzt sind (wie die Woll-Verkäufer in der Great White Floack) ist keine Nummer unter dem Gegenstand zu sehen. Wenn sie begrenzt ist, siehst Du eine Zahl (die vorhandene Menge) oder ein rotes Kreuz, wenn es leer/ausverkauft ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert, bis sich die Menge regeneriert. Du kannst auch verkaufen, was du nicht brauchst, zum Beispiel kannst Du in "Sahod Oasis" Stoffe verkaufen und in pebble Bridge (Kieselbrücke?) Deine Baumaterialien. 2.3 Kleidung In diesem Spiel gibt es NPCs und Spieler, die Dir Kleidung verkaufen. Jede Kleidung gibt einen Bonus in Terrain Statistiken und einige sind besser als andere. Sie können unterschiedliche Qualität und verschiedene Boni haben, je nachdem welcher Stoff zum Herstellen verwendet wurde. Es gibt zwei spezielle Kleidungsstücke, Wappenröcke und Westen. Sie geben einen wichtigen Führungs-Bonus, der sehr hilfreich ist, um bessere Begleiter bekommen. 2.4 Führung Es gibt eine wirklich wichtige Fähigkeit in diesem Spiel: die Führung. Du brauchst Führung, um Gefährten zu bekommen, und der beste Weg, um sie zu bekommen ist: ein Wappenrock, eine Weste und den "Russilac Anhänger" aus dem Tutorial. Du kannst auch einen Pagen auf Hawkoria mieten, der einen Bonus von 10 Führung gibt oder trainiere beim Start in Kranhafen . 2.5 Juwelen Die Juwelen können dem Spieler Gelände- und Fertigkeiten Boni geben. Jede Art von Schmuck gibt einen Bonus in seiner Fähigkeits-Kategorie (kleiner Jadestein = Wald, kleiner Türkis = Forschung, ...). Ein 2-Karat-Juwel kann +2 bis + 2,9 / 3 in seiner Fähigkeit geben, weil du +2 bekommst für den Edelstein und + 0.x für die Qualität der Materialien, die Du beim fassen (für die Schmuckfassung ) verwendest. 2.6 Tränke Tränke sind wie Edelsteine, aber sie geben einen Bonus auf Zeit. Sie werden mit Trankwesen gefertigt und geben Boni (0,1 bis 4/5/6 oder mehr) in den einzelnen Fähigkeiten (Mobilität, für Terrains ...). Das Langlebigkeits-System funktioniert wie folgt: 2 Stunden + 15 Minuten pro Langlebigkeits-Punkt. Du kannst nicht mehr als 100 Toxizität erreichen, du kannst schlafen, um sie zu reduzieren. 2.7 Konzessionen Du kannst eine Konzession im Militärbezirk in Hawkoria für ein Gold und 25 Silber kaufen. Dann kannst Du sie platzieren und einige Gebäude reinbauen. Du kannst das Gelände für 25 Silber erweitern, 15 Minuten, um mehr Platz zu bekommen (der beste Ort ist in "Plains", weil Du 100 mehr Platz durch den Ausbau bekommst). Dann kannst du (mit Plänen, die Du in Hawkoria kaufen kannst) etwas wie eine Werkstatt hineinbauen, ein Zelt, eine Hütte (Nutzlos: D), einen Unterstand (Rezept in Raven Inn) oder eine eigenen Mine, Steinbruch (nicht in in den Ebenen bauen, Berge und Hügel sind für Edelsteine besser, Lanfar für Erze / Steine). Du kannst auch deine Gegenstände und Begleitung dort lagern (Zelt oder Hütte sind nicht nötig). Der Raum in einer Konzession ist unendlich. Du kannst es in den Weltraum erweitern und die Leute wird es nicht scheeren. Wenn Du kein aktiver Tamer bist (Wenn Du Zähmen nur für die hublors und all das Zeughast), brauchst du nicht so schnell eine. 2.8 Verbrauchsmaterialien Verbrauchsmaterialien sind die am meisten benötigten Gegenstände des Spiels. Du brauchst sie immer, um etwas herzustellen. die in diesem Teil werde ich Ihnen sagen, die jeweils diejenigen Handwerk zu erfahren, wer besser Sie diese Art des Verbrauchsmaterials zu verkaufen. Sie können auch von NPCs kaufen sie aber sie sind oft nicht am Lager so. * Fuel (Kraftstoff): Von Steinabbau oder Holzfäller für Brennholz (Stein) * Needles (Nadeln): Vom Jäger (Fauna) * Resinas (Harz): Von Alchemisten (Forschung) * Blades (Klingen): Von Schmieden (Metall) * Plans (Pläne): Von Ingenieuren (Forschung) * Binder (Bindemittel): Vom Jäger, Kräuterkunde (Fauna, Flora) * Cupel (Taufbecken?): Von Steinmetz (Stein) * Mortar (Mörtel): Von Alchemist oder Abbau von Ton (Forschung, Stein) * Chisels (Meißel): Von Verhüttung (Metall) * Fasteners (Zapfen): Vom Schreiner (Holz) * Grindstone (Schleifstein): Von Steinmetz (Stein) * Tannin (Gerbstoff?): Vom Alchimist (Forschung) * File (Feile?): Von Schmied (Metall) * Rivet (Niete): Von Verhüttung (Metall) * Bowl (Schüssel?): Von Schreinern (Holz) 2.9 Schlussteil: Questreihe in Lanfar erhalten Hier ist der letzte Teil dieser Kategorie. Um nach Lanfar zu kommen, musst du folgende Quests erledigen: * Mushroom Cave* * My Apprentice (Serwin Tower) * A Friend in Need* (Old Cabin) * Proofs of the Intangible Diese Quests sind nicht zwingend erforderlich, aber sie helfen sehr und es ist fast unmöglich ohne sie. Um diese Quests zu erledigen, brauchst Du: * Firm Leather Armor, * 2 Hublors, * a Guard and Yraen* (Or more) ist von der Quest : "A Friend in Need" ("Ein Freund in Not"), * 13 Mountains and Exploration, * 12/14 in Plains * gesamte Kosten sind etwa 2 Gold (mit "Guards, Fauna skill and the Stuff , The guard cost a Gold and Fauna 50 Silver, you don't need the Guard before the quest "Proofs of the Intangible"). Du kommst nach Lanfar, aber du bist noch nicht fertig, denn um dort arbeiten zu können brauchst du gute Fertigkeitenund Terrain Fertigkeiten, also verlasse Hawkoria nicht, bevor du denkst, dass du bereit bist (Du kannst gern auf einen Besuch vorbeischauen :D). Kategorie:Anleitung